Klaine Advent 2017: DefianceDeliverance
by Seeroftodayandtomorrow
Summary: 24 drabbles of varying length set in my Defiance/Deliverance verse, in no chronological order. Some may even be set before the beginning of Defiance, or after the end of Deliverance. Warnings for some chapters for BDSM, mentions of abuse, blood and angst. Also fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt smiled as he opened the cuffs binding Blaine to the bedposts. Blaine didn't seem to notice; he was still lying spread-eagled when nothing remained to force him to stay in that position, and was basking in post-orgasmic bliss. His eyes were closed, his dark curls were tousled and sweaty, and to Kurt, he was the most beautiful man on earth.

His smile turned wry when he noticed the sentiment. He knew he wouldn't be feeling that way about just any sub; he knew he and Blaine were on the way to being more. It wasn't too early for that, was it? Too early to feel like he would like to keep this man—on his knees at Kurt's feet preferably, but if that should turn out to be impossible for whatever reason, in any other way?

He hadn't meant to get...well, attached so soon. He smiled at the mental pun and put the last cuff away into the drawer it belonged. Attached he was, just as much as Blaine when he was cuffed to the bed. Though he hoped that wasn't the only time. He couldn't be sure, but Blaine seemed to return his readiness to at the very least see where this would lead them.

Kurt finished clearing up and finally returned to the bed, lying down and pulling Blaine against him. Blaine didn't open his eyes, but smiled and snuggled against him, and Kurt held him just that little bit closer. It was Sunday evening; tomorrow, Blaine would leave for work and they'd be separated for much of the week. Which was okay. They didn't have to be with each other every minute of every day; a little bit of distance meant more looking forward to seeing each other again.

He smiled again as he buried his face in Blaine's hair for a moment. They had renewed their contract not too long ago after the end of their one-month trial period, and he was glad they had. He wouldn't go angsty now, fearing he was feeling too much too soon. He hadn't necessarily planned this when he let Elliot set him up with Blaine for a night at the club, but then again, he hadn't been against it, either. His experience with Chandler had marked him, changed him, and he wouldn't rush head first into a relationship again the way he had with him. But why worry about something that was so good? Sure, they had had their bumps in the road, and he was sure they would encounter more. If they would get over those in the future like they had those in the past, it remained to see, but he was willing to try.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a bucket beside the couch Blaine was lying on. The bucket was empty, though, because he hadn't managed to eat anything today. It didn't keep his stomach from wanting to bring everything up, so he was heaving periodically, retching into the bucket as if he was trying to vomit out his internal organs. The TV was on low, showing some mindless reality TV show Blaine wasn't really watching. He couldn't concentrate, not even on that, although he desperately wanted to. But his thoughts kept returning to yesterday, to...to his master—not his master anymore, he reminded himself.

He had punched him so hard he had fallen to the ground, hitting his head on the night stand on the way. Blaine didn't even know if he was badly hurt, or dead. That was no way to treat his master, but even if he hadn't done that, he wouldn't want him to be his master anymore. Or anyone, really. He was done with the scene, done with being a sub. He had spent the last months gradually losing himself to the whims of his—of _him,_ and then yesterday, he had—he had _..._ Blaine shifted, groaning in pain. No more. Not ever again.

He was lying on his belly, as his back couldn't take any kind of pressure. He hadn't even dared to look at it after he got home. It must be bad, he knew. Every movement hurt, and sometimes he felt a trickle of blood when he pulled too much at the wound on his shoulder or any of the cane marks on his back that had broken skin.

He should go to the hospital. He had cleaned everything as best as he could, but not being able to see or twist around too much because of the pain, he doubted he'd done a good job. Something would probably be infected by now.

He wouldn't, though. He knew what they'd say at the hospital, what they would ask, what they would want him to do, and he had no desire for any of it. Not to defend or explain himself, not even to blame his mas – Alex White for what he had done. He just wanted to forget. Forget that he had ever seen the inside of a BDSM club, ever met a Dom, ever knelt at someone's feet.

Angrily wiping away a tear, he clenched his teeth and reached for the pain pills on the coffee table, swallowing two. With any luck, they would make him fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks, Elliot," Kurt said and went upstairs, centering himself as he went , settling firmly into his role as Dom. There was a new sub waiting for him, someone he had never played with before, and more than that, someone inexperienced who was trying out the club and what it was like to be a sub. He knew he had a responsibility here, and he planned to not disappoint Elliot - or the young man waiting for him.

As he walked into the room, the sub was there, kneeling blindfolded on the floor. He fidgeted as if nervous, which he propably was, and Kurt walked around him, planning to try and calm him with a touch. But when he saw the sub's face, he stopped, his outstretched hand hovering in the air, suddenly useless.

Life, he thought, was made up of assumptions one made about oneself and others that had to be adjusted over and over again as one learned new things. A lot of times these were only little pushes, things that might surprise but were not too difficult too accept. He had, for example, thought about himself as a devoted romantic, and that he was able to not only enjoy, but also often engage in casual sex with men he had never seen before and probably would never see again was something he was quite surprised to discover about himself.

Other things were discoveries that might make the whole image one had of oneself just collapse like a house of cards. Being gay, for Kurt, had always been something he just was, never something he discovered about himself. It was still sometimes hard to accept, but that had always been because of the reactions of others, not because he had to reinvent himself. He knew that for others, that might be different, and he knew it had been incredibly painful for the young man now kneeling before him. His world had collapsed when he had been forced to face his homosexuality, and, Kurt imagined, probably had been badly shaken when he found he was submissive.

Kurt had no desire to do a scene with him. He had been a bully, the main source of the misery Kurt had felt in high school, and though he had long since been forgiven, it was nothing that made him attractive to him.

But he had always felt bad that he had not been there, had not been able to be there for him when he had to come to terms with his sexuality. Maybe he could help him come to terms with this, this new part of himself he had discovered, not as his Dom, but as someone to talk to.

So he finally moved his hand again, to take the blindfold off the eyes of the man kneeling before him, and smiled as his eyes widened with surprise.

"Hi, Dave," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked, and everyone called out their drink orders, voices raised to be heard above the noise of the song someone was singing. Kurt heard Rachel order an Amaretto sour and started to do the same, but changed his mind when he heard Blaine's order.

"Just a water," he said, ignoring Rachel's surprised look. He concentrated on Blaine instead, who looked equally surprised for a moment, but also something like...grateful, maybe. It was definitely a look that approved of Kurt's decision, and he was glad he had changed his mind.

"Have you gone under the teetotalers?" Santana asked, and Kurt grinned.

"You know Rachel will get drunk, and I will have to take care of her. Can't do that if I'm just as wasted."

Thankfully, she started teasing Rachel then, and Kurt sighed. Hopefully, they'd get used to him not drinking when he was with Blaine, as this was what he had decided to do. He didn't relish the thought of having to defend himself every time they met and he ordered something non-alcoholic.

And no, he hadn't sworn off alcohol completely. But when he heard Blaine order a water, he had remembered something Sebastian had told him: that the Dom who had abused Blaine had been a drunk. He also remembered Blaine's insistence that he couldn't drink alcohol before or during a scene. Not that he would have—or could have, for that matter. _Defiance_ served alcohol, but patrons were closely monitored, and no one who had had even one drink would be allowed to do a scene.

Kurt rarely drank, and even more rarely got drunk, but the point was that Blaine didn't know.

It was early in their relationship. Blaine didn't know him, not yet, and if he could do that one small thing to make Blaine trust him more, to make him more comfortable, he would do it.

He put a hand on Blaine's thigh, and when Blaine put his hand on his, looked at him and smiled, Kurt smiled back. It was no big sacrifice, really. And when Santana started to needle him again, he said, "Well, _I_ don't need liquid courage," and with an exaggerated sashay that made her laugh, he went to sing.

So they sat there, sipping their waters and soft drinks, and watched their friends get drunk. Kurt had quite a good time, and he could tell Blaine did, too, even without alcohol. He was quite comfortable with everything—until Blaine got up to sing.


	5. Chapter 5

"For example," Blaine said, trying feverishly to think of something that was more suited for his general audience that consisted of...well, Tina. This evening had turned out very weird. Tina had asked all kinds of questions, and as he was trying to explain, to make her understand, he found himself talking about things he had never thought he'd tell her. That left him with an uncomfortable feeling of being alternately turned on and mortified, sometimes both at the same time. Most of the time, actually. Being turned on in Tina's presence was mortifying enough.

To win time, he took a sip of his rapidly cooking, mostly untouched coffee. Then he smiled.

"For example, when I learned to cook -"

"When I taught you to cook," Tina interrupted, but it was with a smile. As those had been really rare this evening, it gave him hope.

"When you taught me to cook," he corrected himself, but then found it messed up the rest of the sentence he was going to say. Whatever reasons Tina had had for teaching him, they most certainly didn't match with the reasons he had had for wanting to learn.

"Well, I..I wanted to learn for Kurt. To make him happy. And now, whenever I make something that is actually edible, and he eats it, and I have the impression he likes it...it makes me happy."

"So making him happy makes you happy," Tina said.

"Well, yes. I don't think that's so different from a vanilla relationship, actually."

"Vanilla? Is that what you call us normal people?"

Blaine winced, but Tina didn't notice. She was tapping her spoon against her lower lip, and he knew she was searching for the right words. He hoped they would be more sensitive.

"I guess that's right. But that's...well, it's supposed to be a two-way street," she finally said.

"How do you mean?"

"Well. ideally...both partners try to make the other one happy."

"So?"

"So I guess I'm wondering what he does to make you happy. Apart from letting you...serve him or whatever."

Blaine smiled. He couldn't help himself. He wasn't sure if he could list enough little things to satisfy Tina, ones she would understand, but he was happy. A lot of times, he was overwhelmingly happy.

But she was obviously waiting for an answer, so he tried to think of things. Making Blaine come in the bathroom of a crowded restaurant and then parading him through the room with a stain on his pants and only his hands to cover himself with was not something she would accept as making him happy, probably. Nor did he want to tell her.

There were a thousand things he could think of. Kurt letting him come here to talk to Tina, even though Blaine could see he had been scared. Offering his support, but not insisting on being there, not only today, but always. Being there for him whenever Blaine needed him. Claiming him as his, as the one he wanted, when for so long Blaine had been drifting, trying to find his way.

But these were not the things Tina wanted to hear.

"Letting me serve him is a big part of what he does to make me happy. But, Tina, don't you see—if he's the one making all of the decisions, he is the one who decides what we do. Everything we do. And in everything he decides for us, he looks to what would make me happy."


	6. Chapter 6

This wasn't what he wanted, Blaine thought. He was on all fours on the bed, his ass being hit by a...rather hesitant paddle. Or rather, this was a fraction of what he wanted. It wasn't bad, not at all, but the fact alone that he was still able to think clearly, not to mention think words like 'fraction', showed that this just wasn't enough.

And it wasn't that the paddle was hesitant, or that the man swinging it was. Sebastian had been a Dom for only a short time and had been up front about that. Blaine could cut him some slack. But it was...Sebastian liked hitting him well enough. He also liked telling him what to do, and he especially liked being waited on. But it seemed...this was a game for him, nothing more. Something he played at, and not badly...but it wasn't something he _was._

Not like Blaine. Who finally, after nearly a year of trying vanilla relationships after he had sworn to himself he was done with the scene, had finally found his way back. Because he needed this. Well, not this, but...he was a sub. That was who he was, and while he had been more or less content with his vanilla life, it had been clear after only a few weeks that something was missing.

Returning to the club - the real club, not that shithole he had been found in by Alex White - had been the scariest thing he had ever done. But once he was inside and had smelled the familiar odor of sweat and leather, and seen the men kneeling beside their masters, he still had felt that this was where he belonged. That this was where he could find what he was looking for.

And found it he had. Or, well. He had found Sebastian, who was handsome and kind and funny and more than happy to practice his newly-minted skills with a flogger or a paddle on Blaine. Who even let him call him 'sir', and kneel, even though he had confessed it made him uncomfortable.

Couldn't that be enough? Blaine had no desire to return to the club for more than socializing or a scene the very limited contents of his new master's toy chest wouldn't allow. He didn't want to go looking again. With every men he went upstairs with, there was a risk he would freak out because the Dom would do something that reminded him - and of course, with every man there was a risk he wasn't a real Dom at all, but an abuser in disguise.

And that wasn't all. He didn't just want casual scenes. They scratched an itch, but they weren't what he really needed. He wanted to be taken care of, and to take care of his master. He wanted to be owned, and _known -_ and that was only possible in a steady claim.

So, Sebastian it was. They were still new, they could still learn. Sebastian could become more of a Dom. or Blaine could become a sub who was content with what was given.

He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the paddle.


	7. Chapter 7

"How does it feel?" Kurt asked.

"It hurts, Sir," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

There was genuine pain in Blaine's voice, but Kurt didn't loosen his grip. If anything, he squeezed just a little bit harder.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, Sir."

Blaine was kneeling on the bed, his hands laced on the back of his head, his whole body on display. Kurt was holding his balls in his hand and alternately played with them and squeezed, hard and harder.

It was something Blaine had asked for, but Kurt wouldn't remind him of it. He knew Blaine wanted to suffer for him, wanted to know he was taking the pain Kurt was giving him, to please his master. To be reminded that he himself had asked to try it, would defeat the purpose.

"What about now?" he asked, squeezing even harder. In his head, he counted to ten and then eased the pressure, and Blaine exhaled shakily in relief.

Kurt paused for a bit, playing gently with Blaine's balls, soothing the pain and making his cock that had gone a little soft from the pain, fully hard again.

He had not been too sure about this when Blaine asked for it, but now he could not deny it did appeal to him. The best part was that Blaine was still kneeling upright with his hands behind his head, fighting every instinct to protect his most vulnerable parts to please his Dom.

When Kurt slowly started squeezing again, Blaine closed his eyes and whimpered. He arched his back, every muscle tense, and when Kurt squeezed harder, tears began to leak out from behind his closed eyelids.

It was a good thing they had been together long enough that Kurt knew how much his sub could take, and that by now, he could trust him to use his safeword if needed. Otherwise, this sight would have been hard to bear; as things were it was more than a little arousing, and Kurt used his free hand to stroke his own cock a few times for relief.

This time, when Kurt took his hand away from Blaine, he slumped over a little bit, but when Kurt slapped his thigh in reproof, he soon adjusted his position, kneeling as upright as before. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and his hair was matted with sweat. But his cock was hard again, and his eyes were glazed with desire and submission.

"One last time, pet," Kurt announced, but Blaine shook his head.

"Please, Sir, I can't..."

"You can, because I want you to. Count for me while I squeeze; when you reach ten, I'll stop."

He was giving a little control back to Blaine, but as he'd thought, Blaine didn't even notice. He sobbed and whimpered, and at the end, he screamed, and he did count, but it was an afterthought, not something he rushed to make the pain pass.

When Kurt finally stopped, Blaine slumped forward into his Dom's arms. He was silent except for his labored breathing, but when Kurt gently laid him down on the bed, he smiled shakily.

"Thank you, Sir," he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Go and lie down, Blaine. You look like death warmed over."

"But Sir, I should..."

"Lie down, Blaine."

Sniffing, Blaine went to bed, and Kurt started to work on cleaning the kitchen. He tried to be quiet about it, but of course some noise couldn't be avoided, and at the first sound of him emptying the dishwasher, Blaine appeared from behind the curtains of the bed.

"I should do that, Sir," he said, with an expression that was almost pouting.

"You're sick, Blaine. Go lie down."

"But Sir..."

Kurt threw the figurative dish towel. "Come on, pet. Rest and plenty of fluids. Doctor's orders. And mine, too."

He took Blaine by the hand and led him to the couch. "Lie down. I'll get you a blanket, and you can watch TV. When I'm finished with the kitchen, I'll make you a cup of tea, and then I'll come cuddle with you. Alright?"

Blaine looked much more content now, and he even let Kurt go back to the kitchen. He had to return soon, however, when Blaine sneezed about twenty times in a row and Kurt realized he had not supplied him with tissues.

"Do you still love me?" Blaine whined after blowing his nose. "Even if I'm all snotty and whiny and gross?"

"In sickness and in health, sweetheart. Remember? It's not so long ago."

Blaine nodded, finally letting his head sink back on the couch. "I just like the health part so much better."

"Don't we all, pet. Don't we all."

When Kurt came back with Blaine's tea, Blaine was already sitting again, looking restless.

"You are a terrible patient. Lie back down!"

"I can't help it, Sir. I'm sorry."

Kurt sat down and let Blaine put his head on his lap. "Maybe I should give you an incentive. How about that? I can totally punish you when you're better, if you don't stay put now."

"But, Sir!"

"However," Kurt said into Blaine's protest. "I can also reward you if you're good."


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine was bent in half on the bed, his knees hooked over his arms, while he used his hands to hold himself open for Kurt.

His legs and arms hurt from the strain, and his neck hurt, too, because he couldn't let his head rest on the pillow. He just had to watch Kurt's dick push into him inch by inch, slowly, so slowly. Much too slowly, if you asked him, but as usual, he wasn't asked.

He was feeling every inch, too, because Kurt hadn't stretched him at all. There was plenty of lube, so it didn't hurt, but it burned so good, and he could feel himself stretch to accommodate Kurt's girth.

Could see himself stretch, too, and it was so hot, so hot his balls drew up dangerously tight. He wouldn't come, of course, he was better trained than that, but it was enough to make him beg.

"Please, Sir, please may I come?"

"No, pet, we're just getting started," Kurt's tone of voice said this was a completely unreasonable request. Also, his voice wasn't even strained a little, which was really unfair, as he had to be feeling this as much as Blaine.

"Then...may I please look away?" He was so turned on just from watching this, it made things unnecessarily difficult, really. If he could just lean back, close his eyes and concentrate on not coming, he would be fine. Possibly.

"Oh, no. We decided you'd be watching until I'm fully in you. You'll have to wait for that."

Then of course he pulled out again, slowly as well, making Blaine whimper and finally leaving him empty. Kurt moved away completely, but before Blaine could protest, a cushion was pushed under his head so he could continue watching without straining his neck. He'd thought his neck wasn't really the problem here, but being able to rest his head still came as a relief.

Then Kurt was back, and there was more lube dripping cold between his cheeks, and he was breached again. Pushed into, stretched and filled, much too slowly again, but still so, so good.

He moaned and bit his lower lip as he watched Kurt disappear inside him. And finally, finally Kurt was all the way inside, and without warning, he began to fuck Blaine hard. So Blaine closed his eyes and held himself wider apart, digging his fingers into his ass so hard there'd surely be bruises tomorrow.

He'd relish them, just like he relished everything Kurt gave him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kurt -," Dave said, scrambling up from his knees and then standing there, awkwardly, clad only in black briefs. "Is that really—wow."

"It's a small world," Kurt said. He sat down on the edge of the bed; there was no other place to sit, and he didn't want to stand. Dave was still bigger than him, of course, but still Kurt might look a little imposing in his Dom getup. He didn't want that, but rather to put Dave at ease as much as possible.

Dave still stood there, looking like he'd like to run away. It was a look Kurt recognized; back in high school, he'd be pushed into a locker any moment. Luckily, they had all grown since then, and now Dave was able to breathe deeply and then, hesitantly, sit down next to Kurt.

"This is really," he said, "really...I don't know. I have no idea what to say. I don't even know how to address you."

"Here, I go by 'Master Kurt', usually. But there's an exception clause for old...acquaintances."

Dave looked at him. "How the tables have turned," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I used to push you around at school. And now you're a Dom, and I...I..."

"You're a sub. Or, I suspect, you'd like to be one."

"I wouldn't like to be one. I'd much rather not be one. But it's...it's the only thing that helps me unwind."

"Why don't you like being a sub?"

Dave just shrugged, embarrassed.

"Look," Kurt said. "there's no judgement here."

Dave laughed. "No judgement—from you?"

"Okay," Kurt conceded, laughing. "I'd still judge you for your clothes, if you were wearing any, or your haircut or whatever. But here, in this place at least, no one will judge you for being a sub."

"I judge myself enough. I never thought I'd be like this. Weak. Someone to be ordered around."

That was worse than Kurt had expected. It was a pity; he bet Dave would thrive on being a sub. Not just in the bedroom, either, Kurt decided. He'd be a lifestyle sub of someone very kind and very firm, who gave clear directions and would make the right decisions.

"You know, I had a sub for a long time," he said, painfully aware of the hurt still inside him. "He's one of the strongest people I know."

"How can he be strong?"

"Because he recognized what he wanted, and took it. He doesn't care what anybody thinks of him for being the way he is. I do—nobody outside of here knows I'm a Dom. But Chandler—if I'd let him, he'd have told everyone. He is not afraid at all."

"I am afraid," Dave said, quietly, as if ashamed.

"I am, too. As I said, no one knows, and I have no desire to tell anyone. I'm not ashamed, but it's a very private thing for me. And, let's be honest, outside of here, people _will_ judge."

"But even here, I worry. Like, the Dom I'm kneeling for...what does he think of me?"

"If he's any good—and at _Defiance_ , you should only find Doms who are, then he'll think a great deal of you. All of us know how much strength it takes to submit."

"You mean, he won't despise me? I find that hard to believe. I do despise me."

Poor Dave, Kurt thought. When would he finally be in peace with himself? He hoped anything he said would make a difference. He'd also need to put him in touch with Chandler and his friends, who'd hopefully teach him all about being a self-loving sub. Which meant talking to Chandler. He sighed inwardly.

"Do you know Master Elliot makes every Dom he trains sub for a while? He says it's because we have to know what it feels like, what we do to them. But I think it's to make us realize...I hated subbing. I can handle pain, but I couldn't handle giving up control. Like, at all. And it gave me a lot of respect for those who can, because it's _hard."_

He put a tentative hand on Dave's shoulder. "Chandler, my sub?" _Ex-Sub_ , his brain helpfully supplied. "I loved him. Still do, in fact. As you will find somebody who loves you. And if you decide to be a sub, he'll be a Dom, and he will love you in part because you are a sub. And how could you despise someone you love?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Can I stay a little longer and talk to you?" Elliot asked when everyone else prepared to leave, taking the leftovers of the food they brought with them. Monday Potluck dinners were a beloved tradition of all of four months now, and the fact that Rachel was back in Lima visiting her dads was no reason to cancel one of them.

"Sure," Kurt nodded and then continued listening to Dani. Her girlfriend Santana was standing up from where she had been sitting on the floor, and went to get both their coats, but Dani made her wait while she finished telling a story that had everyone laughing.

"What's on your mind?" he asked when everyone was gone, happy that this time, Elliot would be there to help with the clean-up.

He was not prepared for Elliot dropping a bomb on him.

"I'm dropping out of college," he said, completely calm.

"What? Why?"

Elliot took a dish towel, preparing to dry, while Kurt hadn't even started washing, instead staring at Elliot, aghast.

"Because my dad is an asshole and there is nothing I can do to win his approval anyway, so I might just as well do what I like."

"Where does that come from?"

"Oh, it's been there all along. But, let's just say—spending a few weeks in a yoga retreat with nothing but yoga commands and silence gives you a lot of time to think."

"I knew it." Finally, Kurt started to wash the dishes his friends had left behind. "So, what will you do instead? Are you looking for a job?"

"Actually, I kind of already have one."

"Oh?"

"Look...could we maybe sit down for this?"

"The water will cool," Kurt protested, but one look at his friend's face made him relent, and he led them to the couch.

"So, what is it?"

Elliot put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a key. "This is the key to my job. I have bought my own club. It will be called _Defiance_ , cause that's what that is. I'm defying my father and his expectations. This way, at least, I will put all these awful management seminars to good use. And if it all should crash and burn, then, well it will at least have been something I loved."

He sounded defensive, but also determined, so Kurt spared both of them the probably futile effort of voicing his fears of everything that could go wrong with such an endeavor.

He only asked, "What kind of club?" He couldn't imagine Elliot having just some kind of regular club.

Elliot hesitated. "For this, I have to tell you something about myself. Not many people know it, because I don't advertise it, and telling you now means I have a lot of trust in our friendship. Also, I think if you can keep an open mind, it might be something you'd like to try."

Kurt was intrigued and a little scared. He sat in silence, waiting for Elliot to continue.

"For a few years now, I have made a little extra money giving lessons and holding workshops. In...in Dominance and BDSM. I'm a Dom, and the club I will be opening is a BDSM club."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm limited...just look at me," Kurt sang under his breath as he stood in the kitchen, stirring something that would doubtlessly be delicious. "I'm limited..."

Blaine turned on the couch and looked at his Dom, who was oblivious to being watched. Blaine was ridiculously happy to hear him sing. It was November after all, and in this month, singing was a rare and valuable occurrence. It wasn't as bad this year as it had been last year—Blaine had not once felt the need to walk out and be on his own for a while, which was good because he didn't have his apartment anymore. But still, November was a hard month for Kurt and, by association, for Blaine, who did his best to take care of him.

As he looked at Kurt and heard him sing, a thought came to Blaine that was so impossibly cheesy he couldn't help but grin: Kurt was not limited. He knew of course that, being human, Kurt was indeed limited, but not to him. To Blaine, Kurt was...an unlimited person. Although that didn't sound right. But he was not narrow or lacking anything...he was endlessly kind, and resourceful, and imaginative, going out of his way to find new ways to make Blaine happy. That quite a part of making Blaine happy were finding ways of inflicting delicious torture on him, made no matter. Whatever it was, Kurt did it, taking from a supply of love that seemed...well, unlimited.

"Sir? May I not help?" he asked, kneeling up on the couch and looking over the back rest at Kurt, who turned and smiled at him.

"No, it's the weekend. On the weekend, it's my turn to cook. You just sit there and look pretty."

Blaine pouted and earned himself a swat on the ass with a spatula, which made him laugh.

There it was again. Unlimited in his efforts to find a balance of Dominance and submission and daily life, letting Blaine serve him but still making sure he didn't work too hard and found time for himself.

In all the ways that mattered, Kurt was unlimited.

Also, after all, he was Blaine's Dom. And Blaine could hardly let himself be Dominated by someone _limited_ , now could he?


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt still hated November. In his clearer moments, he was aware that it was much better than last year. Blaine took excellent care of him, and what was maybe more important, he could let him, could let himself be taken care of for a change. He was even able to Dominate Blaine at times, something he remembered hadn't worked at all last year.

With the cold and rain and dreariness, though, remembering his dad's, his mom's, and Finn's untimely deaths was still easy enough, and so there were still plenty of opportunities to be miserable.

He had never meant to compartmentalize like this. At his father's funeral, of course he had remembered his mom's, and Finn's, and after that it had just happened that whenever something happened that made it impossible for him to function, he put it into this month. The little grievances and everyday worries he dealt with like every other person, but the big things—those went into November. Something like...mist covered the month, so that the rest of the year, it was easy to forget it was there, but it also made the month more sad and gloomy than it had to be.

But, as they say, time is the great healer. It got better, Kurt knew that. Maybe it was just that he wasn't putting Chandler in there as well anymore. He was in a more than good place with that, at least. He was happy with Blaine, and seeing Chandler equally happy with Elliot gave him a kind of closure that would have been missing had he still felt he needed to worry about his former sub's well-being.

He sighed and snuggled closer to a sleeping Blaine. Maybe they should get married in November...but no. It would make the month better, to be sure, but it would also put a damper on the wedding and every anniversary. Besides, what kind of color scheme would fit this dismal month?

He'd just have to wait. Surely there would come a time when November would be a month like every other? When, finally, the mist would clear?


	14. Chapter 14

"Now, you've got to tell me everything," Kurt said, leaning forward over the table to better look at Santana, who was, as he still couldn't quite believe, apparently a Domme.

They should still have about half an hour before their respective partners would arrive for their double date, and Kurt was eager to learn everything there was to learn about Santana being in the scene—and how, for God's sake, he hadn't noticed anything before in all the time they'd known each other. He knew a little, but on the day they'd found out, he had been more concerned about Blaine's understandably fragile state of mind and less about Santana. So today, he was nearly bursting with curiosity.

"So today is the day we poke our noses deep into one another's personal matters, is it?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Absolutely. I need to know how I never noticed anything, and well, you, too."

It was hardly believable she hadn't noticed anything. Santana was a horribly nosy person who'd been known to go as far as to rifle through his and Rachel's personal belongings the week she had moved in with them. If she hadn't noticed, he was really doing something right.

"Well, princess, but you have such a pretty nose. Take care to not stick it too far into anything that's none of your business. It would be a pity if something happened to it," Santana threatened.

Kurt laughed. He was not too concerned about his facial features, even with Santana channeling a Mafia boss. "Spill," he ordered.

"Okay, fine. You remember Dani? Well, she was a Domme. Like, a lifestyle Domme, really into everything that went with it, and I...well, I was really in love with her, and so I agreed to be her sub."

Kurt had made the mistake of taking a sip of his drink when she said that, and nearly choked on it now. Santana, a sub? If anyone could be a worse sub than he himself, it must be her.

She grinned when she noticed his reaction. "Now it might be hard to see, but I'm not really the submissive type. I tried, and she tried to teach me, but in the end we had to admit it wouldn't work. And since all that stuff was non-negotiable for her, it was also the end of our relationship. But."

She looked at him, challenge in her eyes. "I really liked the things we did in bed."

Kurt felt himself blush, and hated it. He had thought to have outgrown his inner baby penguin, but with some things...

"So I came back to the club she had introduced me to. We parted on friendly terms, so it didn't suck too bad, and...well. I learned how it is to be on the other side, so to speak. I liked it better there."

She looked at him and shrugged, almost shy all of a sudden.

"We're not the way you and Blaine are, Brit and I. I'm not really her Domme. She doesn't call me mistress or anything like it. We just do...bed stuff. And, well, I...try to look out for her. Her mind works differently from most people's, so I...sometimes help her cross the street. Metaphorically. That's what I tried to do when Blaine found us out. And as to why you never noticed anything before, I was single most of the time, and we don't frequent the same clubs. It's really that simple."


	15. Chapter 15

Chandler arrived at their apartment like an overeager puppy. Had he been wearing a leash, he would have pulled his master up the stairs; as he was not, he was waiting impatiently for Elliot to arrive at a much slower pace so that they could close the door behind them.

"You _have_ to come to the club next Saturday," he said without preamble, only adding a belated greeting at Elliot's reproachful look.

"Why do we have to the club next Saturday?" Kurt asked, indulgently, while he and Blaine were busy putting the food on the table.

"You don't have to," Elliot said. "I mean, you're invited, of course, but -" He shrugged.

"We're having an orgy!" Chandler said, enthusiasm palpable in every syllable.

"It's not -" Elliot said, but then shrugged again. "I guess you could say it's an orgy."

"Wow," Kurt said. "You've never gone quite that far before. But I think we must decline. Thank you, though."

"But -" Chandler protested. "You must come! Sir, tell them they must come!"

"You don't have to come," Elliot said. "I told you they wouldn't come, Chandler."

"But why not?" Chandler whined.

"There's this thing we do," Kurt said. "It's called monogamy. It's nice."

"No, it's not. It's boring." Chandler was pouting.

"Behave, brat," Elliot warned. "Or they will not be the only ones who are not coming. And I mean that in every sense of the word."

After that, Chandler behaved, and they had a nice evening in which the word 'orgy' did not fall more than you would expect.

Much later, after their guests were gone, Blaine cleaned the kitchen. He smiled to himself; he wouldn't have minded attending the orgy, but he had to admit he liked that Kurt didn't want to share him. He could get really fierce about that. It hadn't come to that today, as Elliot had kept Chandler in line, but there had been times when Blaine had seen a very possessive Kurt. He liked it. It made him feel protected and cherished.

"You never said anything about the orgy," Kurt said. "What would you like to do?"

It was no more than curiosity, Blaine knew. Kurt had already made the decision.

"As always, I'm quite happy to do whatever you like, Sir." It was true. He didn't care one way or another, and pleasing Kurt was always his highest priority. Then he had an idea. "Maybe we could have an orgy of our own. Just the two of us."

"I don't think it qualifies as an orgy when it's only two people," Kurt laughed. "But I like the way you're thinking."


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine slept in, waking alone in bed as was usual on a weekend. He spent several more moments in bed, just enjoying lying there without anything to do, then, yawning, got up to take a shower.

After dressing, he finally found Kurt, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking coffee.

And he was...he was dressed in only a pair of very, very tight pants, and didn't acknowledge Blaine at all.

Blaine swallowed. At once, the atmosphere in the room seemed to change, and he could feel his knees start to tremble. So he went over quickly and dropped to his knees at Kurt's feet, waiting. It took a while. Kurt finished his coffee and read a few more pages in his magazine before he even looked at Blaine, Then he shook his head and said, "You're dressed."

"Yes. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Strip."

Quickly, Blaine rose and started unbuttoning his shirt, but after only a moment, Kurt's raised hand stopped him.

"Wait," he said. "I want you to perform for me."

Suddenly, Blaine was nervous; but Kurt did something on his phone, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh when "You can Leave your Hat on" started to play. Well, at least he knew what kind of performance was required of him.

So he started shimmying his hips and undressing slowly at the same time. It wasn't easy, and he felt slightly ridiculous, but that changed when Kurt opened his pants, pulled out his cock and started to slowly masturbate. Then, he felt only desire, and pride that he had made his master react like this.

"Are you ready for me?" Kurt asked.

It took a moment for Blaine to see what he meant, and then he had to regretfully shake his head. He hadn't prepared himself this morning, because he had anticipated a normal, relaxed Saturday morning, not...this.

Kurt frowned, and Blaine half-hoped, half-feared he might be punished for this oversight, but Kurt only said,

"Your performance isn't finished already, is it? Next step is a lap dance."

So Blaine got rid of his left sock that had somehow stuck to his foot, and then, completely naked, he crossed over to where Kurt was perched on his stool. Its height meant Blaine couldn't stand and give Kurt a lap dance, so he held on to Kurt's shoulders and began to move his hips with his feet awkwardly balancing on the rungs of the stool.

It wasn't a very good lap dance, probably, and it didn't get better when Kurt's cock brushed Blaine's and he shuddered, trying to get himself together enough to continue.

Then two lubed-up fingers pushed into him, and he moaned, pressing back against them as he tried to pull them deeper.

The fingers didn't move, and Blaine realized he'd have to prep himself on Kurt's fingers, so he rode them, moaning, all thoughts of performing forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh God." Blaine looked away quickly and put a hand on his mouth. He couldn't help but feel a little queasy at the sight of Chandler, who was lying on his belly on the couch in his and Master Elliot's living room. "Warn a guy next time!"

"As if you've never worn marks." Chandler grinned widely and put away the magazine he had been reading, moving slowly and gingerly. He was shirtless, and his back was criss-crossed with stripes, bloody and looking almost raw at times. It looked well-cared for, though. Nothing would get infected, Master Elliot would make sure of that.

"Not like this," Blaine said. He resisted the urge to rub his own butt, which was actually covered in marks right now, bruises and a few welts. They'd had an intense scene yesterday, and Blaine had certainly his own problems when it came to sitting, but he was fine moving. He sternly reminded himself that Chandler was fine as well, that they just had different standards for what was okay for an intense scene.

He winced as he sat down on a chair, and saw Chandler grin knowingly.

"Okay, yes," Blaine said, grinning back. Everything was good. He liked his marks, and Chandler liked his own.


	18. Chapter 18

When Blaine stirred, Kurt let go of him the tiniest bit, just so he could be far enough away to actually see his face. He didn't want to miss a single second of this waking, because Blaine coming back from wherever he went when they did this was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He'd seem disoriented at first, like he wasn't sure where he was and why he was there, why he had come back. Then he'd see Kurt, and his whole face lit up, eyes shining with love and submission, adoration even, lips curving in a tired but radiant smile.

It was completely self-indulgent that Kurt loved to watch this so much. He didn't care, because there was nothing that made him feel better about himself or about their relationship.

Subspace, he understood, was a beautiful place. If Blaine could be happy about being back from there because of him, then—well, that was worth something, wasn't it?

"Hi, Sir," Blaine murmured, pressing closer to him. Which in turn made something stir in Kurt, as well—his heart, but also his cock.

In a scene such as the one they had done, there was almost nothing sexual. Oh, there were moans and curses and sweat and hard cocks, but getting off wasn't the goal, not even for Kurt. The goal was getting Blaine to where he had been until a moment ago.

Which meant that despite the moans and curses and sweat and hard—very hard—cocks, Kurt hadn't come. Blaine pressing against him in that blissed-out, loose-limbed state was a very vivid reminder of that fact. So he pulled Blaine close, and he could feel his smile grow from tender into something more...feral as he contemplated what to do with him.


	19. Chapter 19

They did not have sex in their wedding night. Instead, they danced and sang and had fun with their friends and families until half past three in the morning and were simply too tired to do anything else than stumble upstairs to their honeymoon suite and fall into the bed to instantly fall asleep.

The next morning, Kurt woke first, as he usually did when Blaine didn't have to get up for work. He watched his sleeping...husband, it was now. That was when he first felt the enormity of what they had done. It was like after their claiming, only the feeling that threatened to consume him now was not Dominance, not ownership, but...love. Connection. That they belonged together, come what may. It was hard to put into words.

It was also hard to find an outlet for. It would not be done with a weekend of intense scenes and 24/7 Dominance and submission, which was what both of them had needed after their claiming. This was nothing like that, and nothing like that could be done to make the feeling a little less...intense. A little more manageable.

But then, did he even want that? Did he want a time in his life where he would not be consumed with love for Blaine?

Probably not. And to make it more manageable...well, the way to manage this would be to show his love to Blaine, day after day after day, like he had done before, only now as his husband and Dom instead of his boyfriend and Dom.

Speak his love, too, but Kurt rarely felt the need to talk about it. Talk was...limiting, words could be misunderstood. There was no such risk with deeds, or less so. He'd make it his life's mission to find little ways to show Blaine his love.

Like now. It was the morning—or rather, midday—after their wedding, and now he finally wanted to consummate it. They had booked a honeymoon suite, after all, and it would be a shame not to make use of the circular bed and the hot tub. Fortunately, they had some time left.

Blaine was still sleeping soundly, and Kurt had an idea. It was a...more typically submissive manner of waking someone, but that didn't mean a Dom couldn't do it if he wanted, did it?

Smiling, he crept under the covers.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, I've decided," Kurt said, looking down at Blaine, who was kneeling at his feet, looking demurely at the floor. Kurt knew, however, that there was a little grin on his lips, and that inwardly, he was probably as excited as a child before Christmas.

"I've decided you have been very, very good, and you deserve a reward. "

The smile widened, though otherwise, Blaine remained perfectly still.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you, Sir."

Kurt laughed. "You're welcome, pet, but I actually meant what would you like."

"Whatever you deem appropriate, Sir."

Kurt had thought as much. Blaine had been in chastity for the last two months. He had had no say at all in the kind of sexual activities they did, but been merely used for Kurt's pleasure. It was the longest they had ever done this, and Blaine had done really well. He had loved it, too, Kurt knew, but he also knew that by now, he must be desperate to come. He deserved to be pampered a bit, some time that was only about him.

But it was only to be expected that after a time such as this, Blaine wouldn't be able to come up with one thing he would like. So Kurt had come prepared: he had made a list.

"On this list are a few things we haven't done at all, or not in a while, toys we haven't tried yet and so on, plus a few things that I know are favorites of yours. I'd like you to read it, check everything you'd like to do, and underline those that are most important to you. After I free you tonight, for the next two months, we'll do everything that is underlined, and a few of the other things as well. Choose wisely."

It took a while until Blaine was finished. Kurt tried his best to occupy himself so he wouldn't be tempted to look over Blaine's shoulder, but it wasn't easy to be patient. He found he very much wanted to know what Blaine would choose.

When he got the list back—presented on his knees by a very submissive and obviously turned on Blaine—there was a check on almost everything on it, but nothing was underlined.

On the bottom of the list, there was a handwritten word that Blaine had obviously added and underlined twice:

Kurt.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt and Blaine had come to _Defiance_ mainly to see Elliot and Chandler and maybe some other friends in the scene. They were surprised when the club was packed, and realized that Chandler had definitely kept silent about some things when he invited them.

Kurt glared at Chandler while Elliot climbed the stage.

"Welcome to our third annual blowjob competition! In a slight variation from past years, this time it will be the Doms who blow the subs. Everything else stays the same: who comes last, wins, and the winner is entitled to a weekend of servitude from the one who blew them. That's right, Doms, you are honor-bound to serve your sub if they win! Should you not fulfill your bargain, the winning sub is welcome to complain to me at any time, and I will find a suitable punishment."

Into the laughter of the patrons, Elliot continued.

"So, Doms, it is in your best interest to make your blowjob the best possible, so your sub can't hold out long enough to win! Maybe you should have practiced more...And now, participating subs, please line up on stage. Participating Doms, on your knees!"

Kurt had to grin as excited subs watched their Doms kneel good-naturedly before them. Then he felt Blaine nudge him.

"Can we, Sir?"

Kurt hadn't thought about participating because Blaine had had...experience with competitions in a club, and they hadn't been good. But of course, he was game if Blaine was.

"Are you sure?" he couldn't help asking.

Blaine nodded with a grin. "I want to win, Sir. I know you wouldn't mind—doing—you know, the prize."

"Serving you? No, I wouldn't mind. Only, you know, I'm competitive. I'll give you the best blowjob I can."

"That will hardly work to dissuade me, Sir. Just, if I should win...you won't mind looking like you're bad at giving head?"

"If you win, I'm going to be proud of you for holding out so long, and everybody will know how well-trained my sub is. If you lose, you can be proud of me for giving good head. It's a win-win, if you think about it. So, let's do this!"

They hurried on stage, where nearly everybody else had already lined up.

Kurt lowered himself to his knees before Blaine. They almost immediately started to ache in the unfamiliar position, and he renewed his promise to make this a spectacular blowjob, so his knees didn't give out before Blaine did.


	22. Chapter 22

Blaine knew that being a good Dominant had nothing to do with looks. He had seen—and played with—Doms in all shapes and forms. He remembered one who had been quite short, shorter than himself, and very thin, but had had a personality that basically compelled Blaine to do anything he wanted. Dominance did not come from height, or bulging muscles, or a deep voice.

He knew all that.

So maybe it was just that he found Kurt so insanely attractive that any of his features spelled a special kind of Dominance to him. Like his eyes, of a blue that could be so cool and distant, or warm and compassionate. His voice, high but commanding and expressive, and making Blaine want to drop to his knees the moment it got darker. Lean, nimble fingers that played expertly on Blaine's body, a mouth that was perfect to tease or consume. Slim hips and a beautiful cock that was made to worship, big enough he really felt it, but not to overwhelm him.

How he was just a few inches taller than Blaine, just the right height for Blaine to feel like he could lean into him. The width of his shoulders and the strength of his arms, not insanely muscled but enough to hold Blaine down. Enough to give him something to hold on to when he got fucked. Enough to hold him, make him feel so safe.

A smile that just got a little wider, pale skin that blushed beautifully, and a glance that got wicked, so Kurt had clearly noticed he was being ogled.


	23. Chapter 23

It was his birthday again, he was another year older. How different was his look on life now as compared to last year! Then, he had been single, looking to again prove himself as a Dom, on his way to the club to play. Now, he was living together with the man he had played with, knew he was exactly the Dom that man needed, and was...well, happy.

They had been together for one year. They were also engaged. Sometimes, Kurt still couldn't believe how fast they've moved, and how still everything seemed so right. He had no doubt whatsoever that in twenty years' time, they would look back together and chuckle at their youthful impatience.

Of course, BDSM relationships had a tendency to get intense and serious very quickly. He wasn't surprised about that, nor at their moving in together. Their situation at the time had made that a logical decision. But marriage?

He didn't doubt his decision to accept Blaine's proposal. What he sometimes questioned was why they even felt the need. They were solid, both of them knew that. Blaine was claimed and collared.

What was a ring on top of that? What a certificate? What could that give them they didn't already have?

Still, he somehow, for whatever reasons, was looking forward to it. To being husbands. Also, they would need at least another year to plan a wedding that would match his standards. Two years together sounded...slightly more reasonable.

He shrugged mentally, straightened his shoulders and gave a last look to his reflection in the mirror. It was his birthday, after all, and his sub had promised him a very special gift.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam had dubbed it 'the Zone' early on, shortly after Blaine's relationship with Kurt had started: when he got glassy-eyed and dreamy, absent-minded to whatever or whoever was going on around him. When he was so infatuated with Kurt there were times he couldn't think of anything else.

Blaine still got into the Zone now, though Sam didn't know why, just like he hadn't really known back then. It was less that he was infatuated, though he was still infatuated enough after all this time. It was when his submission got the better of him and made him think back to whatever scene they had done last, or focus on the plug or the cage or the marks Kurt had left him with, or just wish to be kneeling for his master right now. If Kurt was there with him, Blaine would go for bodily contact, something to bring him over until they were alone and he could get his needs fulfilled once more. Kurt usually knew what he wanted then, and Dominated him subtly through touch, a silent promise of more to come. If Kurt wasn't there, well...he tended to 'zone out' then, and fortunately, to his friends, it looked like...being in love. Which it was, too, but more, stronger, at least to Blaine.

He was very happy in his Zone, though he tried not to disappear there too often. Still, it happened often enough that everyone was used to it.

"Don't bother talking to Blaine," they'd say, "he's in the Zone."

And he'd snap out of it and laugh sheepishly, and come back to where he was...until the next time.


End file.
